


there really isn't anything quite like a friend

by genderneutralnoun



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun





	there really isn't anything quite like a friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone who's ever loved me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+who%27s+ever+loved+me).



The greatest things in life come to us by chance.

Meeting you. In a hundred thousand worlds, we could have passed each other by; you could have shrugged and turned away, I could have hesitated a moment longer before opening my heart to a stranger. We would never have known. Yet you’ve changed my life. You’ve held the orb of my heart in your hands, and you’ve been so impossibly gentle with it. You’ve marveled at its beauty, the colors no one else has ever seen. You’ve shown me yours, and thought yourself dull beside me, when nothing could be further from the truth! I am sharp and have too many edges, but your soft fur cushions my jagged skin and allows me the chance to show my entirely unique (and often poorly-spent) love. 

I hope every one of you know how full my heart is. How treasured every moment spent with you is. I am the analytical type; every new thing I get to see you do and react to is new information, and information is my way of holding myself aloft in this thing we call reality. Nothing to me is more real and wonderful than seeing a human mind grow and change as it always does; the system of lines and fluids and sensations that make you  _ you  _ is complex and incredible, and the chance to bask in its glory is one I wouldn’t trade for the world. 

Often, even these wings grow heavy with burden, and I lament the gifts you’ve given me that I keep so close to my heart. I worry that I’ll drop them or harm them; the secrets and whispers you’ve sent me from time to time too big for my heart to handle. I protect them with all that I am, and do my best to learn from them as you want me to. I treasure these bonds beyond anything else I have ever had.

Long ago, I did not know the value of friends, because I had none. No true ones, anyway. I gave and gave of myself in the hopes that people would see that and find, somewhere in their grey old minds, the mercy to reciprocate; but no one did. Until you. Until all of you.

I so badly wanted for meaning. To touch a life. To touch as many lives as I could, because I would stop thinking outside the box, stop imagining, stop any kind of thinking at all before I would lose the chance to save something so bright and beautiful and endlessly  _ meaningful  _ as a human life! And knowing that I have, that I’ve been able to do something, that ultimately I will be  _ remembered, _ is enough for me to die in peace.

Do not worry. I will not leave you. I know such a thing would make you cry, and the only tears that shall be shed tonight are those of joy. And of course, as I said; to give up would be to let a chance for life to slip away, to lose a single moment cherishing and protecting that one precious thing which we fought so hard for. I will not stop, if only for that reason. 

I will not ever stop. And it thanks to you.

 

So when people thank you, appreciate it. When you apologize, mean it. When you save a light, cherish it; never let an innocent life slip from your grasp without trying your very hardest. Because the effort put into that one moment will be repaid countless times over when it grows into a bond and a friendship, and when you can hear their calm heartbeat in your ear and feel the warmth of their light, you will ask yourself, “What did I do to deserve this?”


End file.
